Christmas Carol
by KatDingo
Summary: Come on guys the title itself should make it obvious. No? Okay then. Shadow hates Christmas, not even his girlfriend could convince him to like it. But when Maria visits him one night and sends him three ghosts of Christmas, will he change his mind? SHADAMY! Rated T for constant use of strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 1: Christmas...Buh Humbug! **

Christmas, it's the holiday everyone loves, probably because of the joy of spending time with family and friends. Getting together and the children play games and open mysterious gifts. That's the life...

Unless, you happen to be Shadow the Hedgehog...

* * *

><p>This scene takes place in a very joyful and snowy neighbour hood, where young Mobian children were playing outside in the snow. Walking down the street was a teenage pink hedgehog with shoulder length quills. She was glancing at the small children, throwing snowballs at each other. Two children happen to notice her, they both look at her. The girl giggles and waves at her, the boy waves nervously with pink cheeks. She smiles back at them and waves back. This is what she loved about Christmas, seeing the children enjoy each other's company. She walks off leaving the girl and boy by themselves. He turned to the girl with pink cheeks. "She's so pretty." The girl nods in agreement. The hedgehog continues walking by herself in the street.<p>

Until a blue blur went by and stops in front of her. She smiles at the blue blur, which turns out to be a male teenage hedgehog. He grins at her happily. "Good evening Amy Rose. Are you having a great Christmas Eve?" She nods still walking with him beside her.

"I am, I was just on my way to see Shadow. Ever since we got together earlier this year, he has been a bit more open with himself." She grins happily to herself. "I just hope that our first Christmas together will be the best Christmas ever." The blue hedgehog nods but he looks forward and a sight makes him chuckle nervously.

"Uh, you sure about that?" She looks at him confused.

"Yes, why?" He points to a house, which is the only house not to be covered by Christmas lights. It looked so dull and old, no joy in it what so ever. Which explains why all the kids are on the one side of the street, away from that house. Amy looks at the house in shock. The male however, was chuckling to himself.

"I guess Shadow's not a Christmassy person." Amy glances at him with a warning look.

"Sonic, don't push your luck." She looks back up the house. "I'm going to check up on him." She was about to walk onto his lawn, until Charmy the Bee pushes her out of the way. She yelps before falling into Sonic's arms. They both look up to see Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile following him onto Shadow's porch. Charmy was cheering to himself.

"WOOHOO! I'm the first one here! I get to pick the Christmas Carol!" Espio groans to himself.

"Can't we do something else useful besides sing cheesy Christmas songs?" Vector looks at him in disbelief.

"Espio! Where's your Christmas spirit? I thought you agreed to spread it." Charmy gets in between them both.

"I PICK 'WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS'!" Espio sweat-drops to himself.

"The things I do for you guys, seriously." They walk up onto the porch standing into their positions while Sonic and Amy were watching from behind the fence. Sonic chuckles to himself.

"This is gonna be good..." Charmy rings the doorbell. Everyone remains in silence, waiting patiently for the person behind the door. After what seemed like forever, Charmy groans.

"How long does it take just to open a door!?" Vector sweat-drops.

"It's only been a few seconds..." Finally, the door opens revealing a black hedgehog with red streaks through his quills. He sees the Chaotix and his first reaction was a confused face.

"What the fuck?" Ignoring the profanity, they all opened their mouths.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

Sonic and Amy cringe at the bad singing while Shadow's eye twitches.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year-_

The door slammed shut in their faces. Espio sighs turning around and walking off the porch. "Well that was a waste of time." The rest of the Chaotix follows him out of the lawn to 'give joy' to the next house. Sonic and Amy turn their heads back to the home of the black hedgehog. She sighs to herself.

"I can't believe it." Sonic chuckles a bit to himself.

"I know right? The Chaotix are terrible singers." She glares at him.

"Not them! I meant Shadow...I can't believe he would shut the door in their faces just for bringing cheer."

"Or, he slammed the door in their faces because they were awful." She punches his arm.

"This isn't funny Sonic, I just have to find a way to get Shadow involved in Christmas." She looks down in deep thought, thinking to herself. What was there available? All the restaurants are closed, and her family are visiting others. She stayed because she wanted to spend Christmas with her boyfriend. What else is there? There's nothing besides Rouge and Knuckles Christmas party that they're both invited to. But that was it- Wait a minute, they could both spend time together in the party. She grins to herself happily. "I got it!" Sonic looks at her confused.

"You did?" She nods at him excitedly.

"Of course, Rouge and Knuckle's Christmas Party!" Sonic sweat-drops.

"Wow, it took you that long to realise?" She didn't hear him because she decided to continue.

"Shadow was always so lonely before we became a thing, I'll get him to hang out with the others."

"Wait, didn't you tell me that when he got his invitation to the party, he burnt it?" She nods.

"I know, but this will be good for him."

"Or, maybe he doesn't want to be disturbed by other people..." She shrugs him off.

"Oh relax, he'll enjoy it." She runs up to his porch with an excited look on her face. She rings the doorbell and waits patiently. She hears the doorknob turn and grumbling from behind the door. It opens revealing an angry Shadow.

"Fuck off you retards!" His face softens once he saw it was her. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She smiles at him.

"Can I come in?" He scoffs.

"At this time of year? Fuck no." Her grin starts fading away replaced with a confused expression.

"Shadow? What's gotten into you?" He chuckles darkly at her.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's gotten into me. Everything to do with Christmas, that's it." She frowns at him.

"Let me in." His eyes narrowed.

"No." She gives him a warning look with her eyes narrowed.

"Let. Me. In."

"No, so fuck off." She growls frustrated and pushes herself into his home. He closes the door behind him. "Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" She turns back to him.

"Shadow, I want to know what's gotten into you." He gives her one of his famous 'hmpf's.

"Well if you really want to know, I don't want anything to do with Christmas. In fact, I _hate_ Christmas." She gasps to herself.

"S-Shadow, why would you say something like that?" He narrows his eyes at her sitting down on his arm chair.

"Because to me, Christmas is a joke. It's always the same shit every year, apparently Santa Clause is real and is gonna deliver all the presents in the world. I think it's all bullshit." Amy walks over to him and grabs his hand.

"But Shadow, Christmas is about spending time with your family and friends. Having joy and a good time. Why can't you see that?" Shadow smirks at her darkly.

"Because it's a waste of time, spending one day on joy when it can't be every day. Christmas is a joke, it's a waste of time." Amy squeezes his hand harder.

"I will prove to you that's it's not a waste of time. Come to Rouge and Knuckles Christmas party tomorrow and you will enjoy it more." Shadow looks at her disgusted and pulling his hand away from her. He stands up looking into the fireplace.

"I have important things to do than to waste time with people I don't even like. I will be available for a mission when G.U.N calls me in. I don't have time for these pathetic holidays." He looks at her darkly. "It's such a shame you're so naive to see the truth of our world. There are people desiring peace and harmony, yet we all always get the opposite." He pulls her chin up to look at him. "Go home to your pathetic Christmas Tree and see if it'll save you from violence and war. And don't you dare come to me about something as pathetic as Christmas, ever again." He pushes her away from him. She looks at him shocked and upset.

"I'll stay out of your way, but you won't be able to see me ever again." She runs out of the living room and he could hear the door slam shut. Amy walks out onto the porch with a few tears coming out, she wipes them away with her tear. Sonic sees her come out, but his ears lowered when he sees her upset.

"Yikes, I take it didn't go so well." She looks up at him, her eyes fill with tears coming out. He sighs grabbing her hand. "Come on, I'll keep you company at home." They both walk away while crimson eyes were watching them walk away hand in hand. He could feel a sharp pain in his heart, seeing her like that and with another male. He shook his head ignoring the sight and went to sit on his arm chair.

"Christmas...Buh Humbug!" The phone rings next to him, he eyes it carefully before picking it up. "Hello?"

_"Merry Christmas Shadow the Hedgehog from G.U.N-"_

Shadow slammed the phone back down. "Fucking Christmas..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, just starting a Shadamy Christmas story...hopefully it will not turn out bad like the last one. But oh well, not making that mistake again.<strong>

**Listen guys, I'm gonna need OCs, three to be exact. And I want specific kind of OCs:**

**The first OC is gonna be female and has to be filled with cheer and joy, a bit childish and funny.**

**The second OC is gonna be male and is gotta be joyful as well, but with a more teasing manner and full of playful sarcasm.**

**The third OC is gonna be male but he has to be serious and neutral about situations. **

**And guess what they are gonna be, it has to be obvious anyways. That's all thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of those named characters.**

**KatDingo over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 2: MARIA!?**

"Well, I wouldn't say that's the furthest we've attempted to get Shadow to like Christmas." Sonic walks into Amy's living room with two cups of hot chocolate in both hands. He hands one to her and she takes it immediately, sipping the hot liquid quickly. He sat down next to her on her sofa. "I would say that's the best attempt we've ever made. I mean, in all my years working with him, you were the first to make contact. We would all leave him alone because he always gets grouchy every-time we mention Christmas, and he never attends every party we each host, no matter how much invitations we sent him." He sips his hot chocolate. He pulls the cup away from his lips with a chuckle. "Now I know what he has been doing to them. Using them as fuel for his fireplace." He hears a cup slam down onto the coffee table. He sees that Amy has already finished her hot chocolate. He looks at her. "Man, I knew Shadow was harsh, but I didn't think that he would be _that_ harsh, especially to you." She sighs sadly to herself.

"I don't know what I did wrong..." She looks at him. "All I wanted to do was spend Christmas with him. I didn't think that he would...shut me out like that. I don't know what's gotten into him." Sonic shrugs, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world. If he doesn't like Christmas, he doesn't like Christmas. Simple as that." She shook her head and shrugs off his hand off her shoulder.

"It's not that he _dislikes_ Christmas, he _hates_ Christmas. There's a difference Sonic." She stands up from the sofa and her eyes averted to the picture hanging above the T.V in front of the sofa. The picture of Amy and Shadow sitting under a tree in the park. Shadow had a slight scowl on his face while she had her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest. You could see that Shadow had a small blush on his cheeks. And that picture was taken a few months ago, at Cream's birthday party. She sighs to herself, looking away form the photo. "I don't know what to do..."

The house phones rings so suddenly, they both glance at the phone. Amy looks at Sonic, gesturing him to pick up the phone for her. He shuffles over and picks it up the phone. "Hello?" A pause was heard, nothing bunch noises coming form the other side. She watches and by the look on Sonic's face, something was wrong. "W-Wait, what happened to him?" Another bunch of noises were heard, and Sonic nods. "We'll be on our way." He hangs up. She looks at him, worry clear in her eyes.

"What happened?" He stands up from her sofa and holding her hand.

"We have a larger issue than Shadow right now. One of our colleagues are in need of our support." He picks her up bridal style. "We have to go." He speeds our of her home, with the door slamming closed and locking itself.

* * *

><p>"And have a happy new year!" Shadow slams the door closed after exiting the book store. Okay, so he decided to come out of the house, just to get some more books, to pass the time. He just couldn't believe he came around in choosing a book the employee suggested for him.<p>

_Flashback_

_Currently in a particular section, Shadow was looking up at the book shelf, looking at a book hat seemed to have caught his attention. _

Fifty Shades of Grey

_He reaches up and grabs it, seemingly satisfied with the title and cover. He walks over tot he counter to where a Mobian girl was waiting. Also there was two more gentle men behind her. One of them stacking bookshelves and the other stamping the books. He put the book on the counter while he reaches behind to get his wallet out. He pulled it out, but some papers fell out of his wallet. He mutters 'shit' under his breath before crouching down to pick them up. Once he picked up the last one, he froze. It was the picture of him and Amy from the park. He stood back up, still staring at the photo. He completely forgot about what happened to Amy. He shrugs, putting the photo back in his wallet. He planned on apologising to her after Christmas. "That would be $2 sir..." Shadow chuckles._

_"Only?" She nods. He reaches into his wallet and gave her the money. She looks at him confused. _

_"What? No Christmas tip?" He raises an eyebrow._

_"I'm not really fond of Christmas." She nods seemingly to understand, but she smiles slyly at him._

_"Who was the girl in your photo? Your girlfriend?" He frowns slightly._

_"Why do you want to know?" She shrugs._

_"I bet she's the cheerful one, huh? Very into the holiday season?" He reluctantly nods._

_"She is, so into Christmas, I don't fit well. Which is why I hate Christmas." _

_"Nothing will stop you from changing your mind, but by the look on your face it seems that it the holiday season to you is to make other people miserable. Like you did with her, didn't you?" He looks at her with eyes wide. How the hell could she read his mind like that, by the look on his face?! He gives her a glare before taking the book off the counter. He was about to leave until she called out to him. "Hold on, I wasn't finished." Shadow growls quietly to himself, turning around and walking back to her. She smiles at him. "You seem like a special person, and for that, I would like to give you a book for free." He frowns._

_"What book?" She crouches down below the counter. She stood back up and she places a book on it. The title is what got his attention._

The Christmas Carol

_He looks at her suspiciously while she shrugs innocently. "I think it's a great book for you to read. And guilty, it does have something to do with Christmas, but at least you have something good to read, right? I think this would be good for you." He sighs, taking the book and turning away. She smiles. "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_

_The door slams closed._

_Flashback Ended_

That girl was pretty weird, don't you think? But he would read the book soon enough, maybe tonight. Shadow walks down the streets, with the same dark, gloomy aura around him. He looks around and so many cheesy christmas decorations were out. Maybe he should've went to the bookstore earlier in the past few months. But no, he had to cancel that and go to Cream's party with Amy Rose. Ouch, Shadow could feel that burning in his heart once he thought about that. He didn't know what that was, and he didn't like it. He needed to get home soon anyways. Shadow reaches behind him and took out a Chaos Emerald. He holds it high up into the air and opens his mouth. "CHAOS CONTROL!" A green light evolves around him and in a flash, literally, he's gone.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Shadow was resting on his bed late night, reading the Christmas Carol book to himself. His eyes concentrating on the words and reading every single detail. The story was very interesting indeed, and it got him hooked and for some reason, he could relate to the main character. He continues reading to himself, until he hears his door creaking. He looks up, the door was open. He growls to himself, standing up from his bed and walking over to the open door. He closes it, but he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around swiftly, there was no one there. His eyes narrowed, a chaos starting to form in his hand. "Who's there?" No one answers. He looks around the room while walking slowly to the middle of the room. So far nothing seemed wrong, except he sees a unusual shadow by his bed. He blinks and the shadow was gone. 'What the fuck?' He was thinking to himself is this was some sort of prank. He growls to himself. "I swear when I see Amy Rose again, I'm gonna-" He turns around only to have the fright of his life. He yelps jumping backwards onto the floor. His eyes were wide focusing on what was standing up giggling.

I-It was a girl, a human girl, she looks so happy and healthy. But something was unusual about her. She had this aura around her, matching her blonde hair and fair skin perfectly. And she looks a little transparent. But this girl wasn't just any girl. Shadow stood up still in shock of her appearance. "M-Maria!?" She smiles at him.

"It is I Shadow, I see you're surprised to see me." Shadow shook his head and rubbing his eyes, making sure he's not hallucinating. She giggles. "Shadow, I'm not a hallucination. I'm the real thing." Her smile smile died down a bit. "Well, what's left of me that is." When she said that it made Shadow's heart burn up as well. There was that feeling again.

"Maria..." He looks up at her sadly. "I-I'm sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry I took your life away from you." She giggles at him.

"Shadow, it was my choice at the time. It was worth dying for you. And besides, it's not me you should apologise to." He groans to himself while crossing his arms.

"I already made it clear that I would apologise after Christmas."

"Ah huh! That's why I'm here." She walks around him forcing SHadow to turn around. "I'm here to talk to you about your attitude about Christmas." He scoffs turning back around and crossing his arms.

"You're wasting your time, Amy already tried to convince me, it didn't go so well." She appears in front of him.

"That's another reason why I'm here." He let his arms go loose by his sides as looks at her confused.

"What the fuck? What are you? My guardian angel?!" It was meant to be sarcasm but he was caught off guard when she nods. He looks at her surprised. "Y-You've been watching me?" She nods.

"I've been watching you ever since I died. Even your time inside the capsule. It was boring at first because, it's not fun watching the same person for 50 years straight on sleep. But then my cousin woke you up, and that's where I begin to watch and then, here we are. I've even seen the way you spend your time on Christmas, just being by yourself stuck in this old house, and by seeing other people filled with joy, your hatred to Christmas grew and grew each year. I was sick of it, I was. But, this morning what you did to her, was the last straw for me. Which is why I am here now, I'm here to tell you to pick up your act." Shadow chuckles to himself and he turns to her with a cold stare.

"Do those losers think just by sending you to convince me to like Christmas is gonna work?" She looks at him confused for a second and shook her head.

"Sonic and the others have nothing to do with me being here, and I maybe be the one to help you like Christmas. BUt that would be a miracle seeing as to how you treated the love of your life. I'm not gonna convince, I'm here to tell you what's going to happen tonight." Shadow frowns slightly.

"What?" She sighs to herself looking at him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this to you Shadow, but this is for your own good." She holds up three fingers in her hand. "Tonight Shadow, I am going to send you three spirits of Christmas. They are wise and very convincing. I want you to _listen_ to them and if you're lucky, they will help you." He scoffs.

"And what happens if I don't?" Maria's aura turns into a grim blue once she sees what was outside of his window.

"You'll become like them..." Shadow follows her gaze and turns to the window of his bedroom. He warily walks over to the window and when he looks there were thousands of Humans and Mobians covered in chains of some sort. They weren't like Maria, they didn't have auras like her. They were transparent, but nothing like Maria, they were dull and dead. All of them each surrounded and caught in chains. He steps back form the window looking grim.

"W-What happened to them?" She sighs.

"They went through the same situation you went through, but at different times. So, their punishment was for their souls to remain covered in the 'Chains of Selfishness'." Shadow looks back out the window and he could see the one person he recognises with chains.

Gerald Robotnik...

Shadow gasps before turning away and he looks up at her. She looks at him sadly. "I unfortunately couldn't make it to my grandfather. He suffered the price." Shadow shakes his head out of those thoughts. He glares up at her.

"I don't know what your game is, but this has gotta be the most stupid prank I have ever been involved in. Why don't you go back to Amy Rose and tell her, that it's over between us." The last thing Shadow saw of Maria was her face of sadness before he turns around and crosses his arms. Hearing no movement he growls to himself. "Didn't you hear what I just-" He gasps surprised to see Maria has disappeared. He frowns slightly rubbing his neck. "I guess it worked."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, just gonna let you guys know that this chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but do to some internet problems, I couldn't upload it. Just to let you guys know that I'm gonna be busy for today because I will be helping my mum with some cooking for Christmas. But when I'm done, I'm gonna get the next chapter done.<strong>

**And I am still in need of two more OCs, both male. I have already described them in the first chapter, so please check it out. I already got a OC for a female one so no need to worry. Who it is, I won't tell because It will be a surprise (not really much of a surprise one you think about it, but oh well)**

**KatDingo over and out**


	3. Chapter 3

** Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 3: Christmas Past**

Shadow was asleep in his bed with the Christmas Carol book in his hands, his light snoring could be heard in the room and also by another figure. A silhouette could be seen in the shadows, the body figure of a female and the wings of a raven on her back. Her blue eyes examined the dark hedgehog. She walks cautiously over to him and to look at him sleeping peacefully. Her hand hovers over his face and when her hand clenches, his eyes went wide open. He looks up to see the silhouette smiling down at him. "Good evening Shadow the Hedgehog!" He screams shuffling back against the wall. She smiles clicking her fingers and the lights came on. His eyes went even wider once he saw that she was the same girl from the bookstore. She was a brown wolf with angel wings, and she still had that friendly smile on her face. No wonder he had a strange feeling about the girl in the bookstore. He shook his head, making sure he's not hallucinating again. "Relax Shadow you're not seeing things. I'm the real thing." He narrows his eyes at her.

"This is a stupid prank, I know it." She shakes her head before looking at him confused.

"Seriously? Didn't Maria tell you that I was coming?" He frowned knowing his situation with her before.

"Right...She said that three spirits were coming..." He yelps once she grabs his hand and drags him off his bed. He stands up while she giggles.

"Yep! And I'm one of them!" He looks at her confused while snatching his hand back from her. He also eyes her suspiciously.

"Who are you exactly? _What_ are you exactly?" Her eyes went wide a bit after his question. She then giggles to herself.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners today?" She then does a lady bow to him before rising back up. "I am Alicia the Wolf, Ghost of Christmas Past." He frowns slightly.

"Christmas Past? Is that why you are here, to show me how Christmas started?" After that statement, she laughs to herself.

"No silly, we are gonna visit _your_ Christmas past." His eyes went wide.

"M-M-_MY_ CHRISTMAS PAST!?" She nods and lends her hand out.

"I am here to show you your Christmas past, come with me and I will help you." He shook his head.

"I don't want to do anything with my past." She gives him a reassuring look.

"I know it's weird seeing someone you hardly know suddenly appear in your room, but you have to trust me. I'm here to help you." Her eyes gestured to the hand she's lending out. He just stood there, looking at her hand with a mix of emotions. He didn't know what to do, usually he would scoff in her face and tell her to go away. But, here he is in this position. And earlier today, he knows he had been harsh towards Amy Rose and Maria, time to silently make up for it. Besides, he has to do something other than sleep all night. Maybe it would be a good experience. He takes her hand into his, but it didn't feel right to him. Knowing that he's holding another girls hand, instead of his girlfriends.

He shakes it out of his head. He turns to Alicia to see her smiling at him. "Alright, let's go!" She clicks her fingers making a portal open in front of them. She jumps in dragging Shadow with her. Once inside, they were both surrounded by the colour blue circling in a tunnel like motion. She spreads her wings and they flapped hard making them travel through the portal even faster. She laughs with joy while he still kept an emotionless face. However, what got his attention was what was at the end of the blue tunnel. A bright light flash blinded him from seeing where he ended up at. When he opened his eyes, they went wide.

They were in a dining room covered in Christmas decorations, but on the table was a young black with red streaks hedgehog leaning on the table looking down his food. That hedgehog looked to be Shadow the Hedgehog himself. Shadow narrows his eyes at Alicia. "What is the meaning of this?! I don't ever recall myself being a child!" She shrugs.

"That's because you don't remember the times you had _before_ you became the Ultimate Life Form." His gaze on her softened into a a confused gaze.

"W-What?" She smiles at him before looking at the young Shadow in front of them.

"You poor thing, you never knew you had a life before you became the Ultimate Life Form. Before Maria and Gerald, you had siblings and a mother and father, your _real_ ones. You were all a very close family and loved each other, look..." He turns his gaze to the younger self on the dinner table. He cautiously walks over to him and waves his hand in front of his face. The young Mobian had no reaction. Shadow pulls back surprised. She giggles walking over to him. "Don't bother Shadow, no one can see us or hear us or even feel us. It's just a precaution, to make sure that no one can attempt to change the present." He looks back at her.

"Why is it just me right now? Where's my-"

"SHADOW!" He turns his head and sees a red hedgehog with black streaks running towards the younger Shadow. Her hairstyle is like Amy's one, but it reaches her tail and her fringe is similar to that of Maria's fringe. Shadow's eyes went wide upon the sight of her. He turns to Alicia.

"Is she?" Alicia nods.

"She is your sister." Shadow turns back to the two young ones. "Your older brother has already grown up and is expecting a child, so it was only you and your sister, Ruby." Ruby jumps onto her brother knocking him to the ground. Young Shadow shook his head and looks down to see Ruby still trying to wrestle him down.

"Ruby! Stop, I'll get into trouble!" She shakes her head before he groans. "Seriously, I haven't finished my food!" She giggles snuggling into his chest-fur.

"No, I gonna stay here." He sighs as the surroundings became blurry for the actual Shadow to see anything. Mist surrounds the both of them making it hard to see anything as everything went black. He frowns to himself, having just witnessed his younger self, yet for it to just disappear.

"What's happening?" Alicia frowns a bit to herself.

"Well, years went past with you and your sister. And when she turned 10, this happened." She waves her hand making mist around him clear to show a dark brick wall with a front cover of a newspaper sticking on a it. He walks over to it to read it clearly, his eyes went wide.

**MURDER: THE VICTIM A 10 YEAR OLD HEDGEHOG GIRL!**

He looks back at Alicia. "Sh-She died?" She nods waving her hand again showing Shadow himself around the age of 12 sleeping underneath the Christmas tree located in his living room. In his arms was a piece of paper, which he is holding near his chest. Another piece of paper was next to him, so is another, and another. Then they found out that there were multiple of papers around him. Shadow sees one that is clear enough to read, he kneels down and reads out loud.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know you're busy and tending to every child's needs...but, right now I need something that is very precious to me. Don't give me any presents because right now they don't matter to me. Not even an action figure can fix what has been crushed in my family. Because recently, my younger sister has been murdered by a sick man. I tried to save her, but it was too late. I called the police, contacted my parents, I tried to get every doctor to make sure she's alive, but she's gone, forever. And what's worse, she died on my watch. If it weren't for that ice-cream truck that drove by, I would've stuck to her side. So, I do request, and I am desperate for this, and I am aware that this is impossible but..._

_I would like my sister back..._

"'Thank you'" He finishes reading and he glances over to his younger self. He was so cuddled up into a ball, wishing with false hope that his sister would come back. Shadow sighs to himself, knowing that such an action he himself requested was impossible. Footsteps snaps him out of his thoughts, he whips his head around to see a black hedgehog which looks like him, but doesn't have any streaks walk over to the younger Shadow. Shadow himself stood up at the sight of him while Alicia walks to his side.

"That's your father..." He looks at her.

"My father?" She nods and gestures her head towards the sight in front of her. His father looks around the living with a sigh.

"I'm sorry my son, but your sister is never coming back." He picks up young Shadow in his arms, he turns around only to be encountered by a red hedgehog.

"The poor boy has suffered to much, with the death of both his brother and sister. I hope we keep him for as long I live..." Shadow's father nods.

"We will...I promise you Rosetta that I would make sure that nothing happens to him." She hugs her husband and caressing Shadow's head in her palms.

"I know you will Dark, I know you will." The scene turns blurry again, making more mist appear and everything went black. Alicia looks at Shadow sadly.

"Okay, so maybe a few memories weren't so happy. Both your siblings dies so it was only you and your parents. But, there is a happy memory that we didn't look at yet." He looks at her confused.

"What?" She giggles waving her hands making another scene appear. It was Shadow sitting in a park by himself. The actual Shadow looks at Alicia. "He doesn't look any younger than me, he just looks like me." Alicia nods.

"Yeah, this is the age you are physically in right now, only he doesn't have the same type of shoes and inhibitor rings you have. You were just a regular hedgehog, of course like others, you had powers. The power of speed. He's 15 years old." Shadow looks back to himself, who was just sitting on the wooden bench looking emotionless. Shadow walks over to himself and examine his face, nothing to track. He looks at Alicia.

"I can't read any emotion from him." She giggles to herself.

"Yeah, ever since Ruby died and you grew up, you start to mature and any cheerfulness left inside you were gone over the years, until this happened." His attention turns back to himself. Shadow sighs to himself as a breeze fell in and that made him shiver a bit. He wraps his scarf around him more tight until his scarf started to vibrate. He takes off his scarf and what fell into the snow beneath him was a mobile phone. He groans to himself, bending down, picking it up, wiping flakes off the screen and touches the screen. He puts the phone near his ear.

"Hello?" Alicia snaps her fingers making the background to split into two sections. On the other section was Dark on the house phone in the kitchen while his wife prepares dinner.

"Hey son, I just wanted to let you know that dinner is almost ready, and that we would really appreciate it if you showed up on time." Shadow chuckles a bit on the other section.

"Yeah, well now everyone's gotta be eager for dinner every afternoon at 4:00 p.m." Dark smiles a little at his remark.

"I see, well I'm just calling to remind you, be home soon." Dark hangs up making his section disappear and focus on only Shadow sitting on the bench, putting his phone back into his scarf. He lifts himself form the bench, standing up and wiping any snow off his body. However, the actual Shadow was frowning when he sees nothing interesting happen so far.

"Nothing's interesting happened so far..." Alicia shushes him and points to his past self.

"Wait and see..." Past Shadow was about to walk until a red scarf hits him in the face, and he could feel a strong wind knock him off balance and land into the snow. He shakes his head, taking off the scarf and let out a sneeze.

"Bless you..." He froze when he sees a beautiful pink hedgehog in front of him. She blushes embarrassed when she sees her scarf in his hands. "I-I'm sorry, but you have my scarf, the wind was strong." He snaps into reality and stands up.

"Oh, it's not like I couldn't handle it." She giggles a bit.

"You fell into the snow." He gives her a small smile, handing out her scarf. "For you..." She takes it and wraps around her neck. He watches her entranced while she looks at him curiously. He shakes his head while lending out his hand to her. "I'm sorry, my name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." She smiles at him before shaking it.

"Amelia Rose." He sighs in a trance by her beauty.

"Amelia..." She blushes at his trance and glances away from him shyly. He blinks snapping out of it...again. He give her a reassuring look. "I'm sorry for my behaviour, do want me to make it up to you? Coffee maybe? It's on me." She smiles at him.

"I would love to." The scene becomes blurry again when the background fades to black and mist appears again. Shadow was in shock after what he had saw. He looks at Alicia.

"THAT GIRL LOOKED LIKE AMY!" She nods while smiling at him.

"Yeah! Isn't that great!?" He shakes his head.

"No! It's not okay! Why does she look like Amy!?"

"Oh yeah, she's Amy's grandmother. She's dead now but you ended up with her even more beautiful granddaughter." Shadow gulps to himself.

"Uh, please don't tell me that me and her, uh, had sex." Alicia blushes a bit at what he was implying.

"No, no you didn't. In fact, you're still a virgin right now." Shadow face-palms.

"Thanks for telling me..." She grins widely.

"Your welcome!" Her grin fades when she realises what the next thing she had to show him. "Um, here's when you learn the truth about your creation. Here it is, you and your new girlfriend were ice-skating for Christmas, but something happens..." She waves her hands making the mist clear and it shows his past self and Amelia standing extremely still. Below both of them were cracks of the ice. Amelia whimpers knowing she had more ice cracks than Shadow.

"Shadow...they're spreading." He gives her a hand gesture to calm down.

"It's alright, I'm thinking of something." She looks at him a bit hopeful.

"Can't you use your speed to get us out?" He shakes his head.

"No, because if I do that, you'll break through before I could retrieve you." She bites her lip as she hears more cracks from beneath her.

"Shadow, better think of something fast." He looks around for something to save them both, until his eyes landed on something shiny in the snow. He looks closer, and it was a green emerald of some sort. And that gave him an idea. He looks at Amelia.

"Sweetheart, you're fast on ice, right?" She nods slowly. He smirks at her before gesturing his head over to the emerald. "I bet you can't get to that emerald before I can." She frowns at him.

"Shadow, we're in a life threatening situation, and you want to race me?" More cracks were heard below her and that made her whimper. She looks at him worriedly. "Okay, you're on." She took off leaving a path of ice separating and the sight made Shadow take off. The real Shadow looks at the scene in deep interest of his past, the past he never knew of. They were both head to head while skating away from the cracking open ice. Amelia grunts while pushing herself past the limit and lands softly into the snow on land, with Shadow following afterwards. They both pop their heads out of the snow while looking back. They both made it out of the ice on time. Amelia sighs relieved while Shadow was holding up the green emerald, in the shape of a diamond for some reason. She raises her eyebrow at the sight of it. "What is that?" Shadow shrugs.

"I don't know..." They both heard a gun click behind them.

"And you'll never find out..." Hearts beating faster than before, they both turn back to see a man with grey hair pointing a gun at them. He lends a hand out to them. "Give me the Chaos Emerald and no one gets hurt." Shadow's eyes went wide.

"A-A, Chaos Emerald?!" He turns his gaze at the gem in his hand. The real Shadow frowns.

"What is he doing?" Alicia shrugs.

"I don't know, you tell me." He looks back at his past self and he seemed concentrated into the powerful gem. And that's when he realises, when a huge flash blinded them everyone. He looks back and his past self is gone. Another flash blinds them again and Shadow was behind the man. The man turns and started shooting at Shadow, making him fall to the ground with the green emerald in his hands. Amelia screams while the scene becomes blurry and the background fades to black and mist appears. Alicia looks at Shadow to see his reaction. Shadow was stunned. "Shadow?" He looks away from her.

"Is that the reason why they saw me as a weapon?" She shakes her head slowly.

"Not really, because it was only one human who saw that. After your death, the human brought you back to Space Colony Ark because you have the Chao Emerald stuck in your hands. After the failed prototype Gerald created for Project: Shadow, he decides to use your deceased body to become an even more advanced creation than Biolizard. Black Doom obviously existed, using his DNA to give you life and to have more generic features of Black Arms." Shadow looks at her confused.

"What do you mean? I always remained the same through out my history." Alicia giggles.

"I know, which was why I was trying to mess with you. Anyways, your colours became more darker and contrasted on your fur and skin, and you gain ultimate powers from your creation and something even more powerful. You received immortality. That green emerald became your signature emerald. There's nothing else to show you anyways, since you never really celebrated Christmas on Space Colony Ark. However, I'm gonna show you a recent Christmas which occurred last year." She waves her hand making mist disappear and it shows Shadow sitting in a chair in front of the fire place while Sonic was behind him.

"Shadow, come on, it's Christmas! Everyone would really like it if you showed up. Besides, every Christmas all you do is sit in your old home and read old books while hating Christmas for whatever reason unknown." Shadow stands up while walking away form Sonic. He groans to himself. "Unbelievable Shadow! Why do you hate Christmas anyways?" Shadow looks back at him in a death glare making Sonic remain in his spot looking quite intimidated at his gaze. Shadow points towards the door.

"Get the fuck out of my house. RIGHT NOW!" Sonic shakes his head.

"No, not until you tell me the reason why you hate it." Shadow shakes his head growling frustrated.

"Christmas is a waste of time! I don't get why everyone could live in happiness in only just _one_ day." Sonic looks at Shadow shocked.

"Shadow, do you even know why the humans celebrate Christmas?" Shadow shakes his head.

"I don't know, nor do I care." He points to the door. "Now for the last time, get the fuck out." Sonic shakes his head.

"Nope, I'm gonna tell you anyway. Humans celebrate Christmas because it's supposedly a religious thing because..."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Shadow makes a Chaos Spear appear in his hand. "Get the fuck out!" Sonic gulps before dashing out the door and down the street. Shadow shakes his head looking down.

"Why do I hate Christmas...?" The scene fades to another scene showing scene showing a woman and a man in a barn with her screaming as she made lots of grunting noises. Shadow looks at Alicia.

"What is this?" Alicia looks at him.

"The reason why Christmas exists, and what Christmas is supposed to be about." Her final scream made a baby cry. A baby appears in the man's arms covered in blood while the woman looked very tired. The man cleans him looking down at him.

"Jesus..." The scene fades making Shadow stunned.

"A baby, a baby was born." Alicia shakes her head.

"No, not just any baby. A human religion called Christianity created Christmas to celebrate the birth of their saviour, Jesus Christ."

"Then how did Santa get around?" She shrugs.

"I don't know, but Jesus Christ was the true meaning of Christmas. All this time Shadow, you've been hating on a birthday of a baby boy." Shadow shakes his head.

"No, I refuse to make this change my mind on Christmas. My past may be the true reason why I hate Christmas but the way they changed it till now has made it more into a joke." Alicia looks at him worried.

"Shadow, that wasn't why I was trying to point out-"

"But you know it's true, just by seeing this makes me hate it even more." Alicia glares at him.

"Then when you hate it it means that you wish Jesus Christ never existed. You'll take happiness away from so many people." Shadow returns the glare.

"Then I'll gladly accept that." Alicia gasps in shock.

"Shadow, you can't do that!" Shadow chuckles darkly while a Chaos Spear appears in his hand.

"I refuse to let this stupid joke and dream get to me." He throws it towards her only for her to disappear and the whole scene to change to his bedroom and make him hit his head on the ground. He blinks seeing that he was back in his room and to see that he has fallen off his bed. He scoffs to himself while crawling back into his bed. "I knew it was just a dream."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is my take on Shadow's past. I just did it like this because I wanted to show the childhood of Shadow, but since he was created already grown up...I made it look like that his Christmas past was very shitty, which was the reason why he hates Christmas...<strong>

**Anyways, I was very busy during Christmas that I couldn't complete it on time. And the fact that my brother's birthday came afterwards didn't help. Not to mention that I walked into a pole while we were out. I had a huge bump on my head. According to my brother that was the best gift he got. :/ But I'm fine now. **

**And about the OCs, I don't need anymore, thank you. All spots are filled out, thank you.**

**Thank you aliciathewolf45 for letting me use your character. I hope you liked the chapter :D.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**KatDingo over and out.**


End file.
